The Blues and the Reds
this is just a place for me to try to get this out please tell me feedback ehh revamp?? general idea should be the same but i need to reword stuff / update / some new ideas don't fit code dump old ***NOTE: On this page, insane has nothing to do with different mental conditions, and this was not meant to offend anyone. There can be both mentally unwell sane and insane dragons, and just because a dragon is insane does not mean they have a mental condition. The idea of (in)sane dragons belongs to Treas, please don't tamper with this page without her permission. Also, get her permission to make an (in)sane OC, and be sure to show her an overview of the OC!! They're mostly in the cannon timeline, but she'll let a few in other timelines slide. There are three levels of sanity: sane, insane, and neutral. Sane dragons are stereotypically the "good guys". They identify with the light, and they try to promote justice. This doesn't mean they all believe in sunshine and rainbows. They will stop at nothing to destroy the "bad guys", or the insane dragons, no matter how many innocent lives it costs. They believe that the insane dragons all are "evil", and that they don't have good thoughts or feelings. They are typically represented with the color blue. Insane dragons are stereotypically the "bad guys". They identify with the darkness, and they often don't care about goodness. This doesn't mean they all laugh at the sight of blood-they're all very complex. Many just feel that everyone has to accept that life is unforgiving. They are usually seen as soulless and cruel, despite the truth. They want to destroy the "good guys", but they're not doing it because they like what they do. They are typically represented with the color red. Neutral dragons are your everyday, average dragon going about their daily lives. They rarely know about the hostility between sane and insane dragons, because neither side wants to cause widespread panic. If a neutral dragon were to find out about the conflict: A.) The dragon would be converted to one of the sides, if possible. B.) The dragon would be sacrificed to the other side. C.) If the dragon were to escape, both sides would find it worthless to chase after them unless they had information or was spreading knowledge about their findings. A dragon does have a few appearance differences depending on their sanity level, but not enough for a neutral dragon to know something was different. All (in)sane dragons have the patterns/Emotional Eyes, but only those born with their sanity level will have the other physical differences. Dragons born sane are usually much smaller and thinner than most. They also tend to be lighter colors, and larger eyes. However, all sane dragons have blue (in any shade) markings on their neck, legs, and the front of their wings, in any pattern or shape. These can be as subtle and small as a few slightly different color scales on a SeaWing, or it can be as big and obnoxious as bright blue stripes on a SandWing. These have a soft glow in the dark, caused by the reflection of light on their scales (so they would glow more or less depending on the light). Due to stress in the brain, these seem to change into a lighter shade when an Emotional Eye occurs. Dragons born insane are usually more bulky and larger than most dragons. Their scale colors are usually darker shades. All insane dragons have red markings on their neck, legs, and the front of their wings, in any pattern or shape and in any shade, similar to the sane dragons. They could be just a few different scales on a SkyWing, or they could be huge blocks of color on an IceWing. The relfection rule applies here, as well. Anxiety can cause this to seem to change into a darker shade when an Emotional Eye occurs. When a sane or insane dragon feels an emotion strongly (happiness, regret, guilt, etc.), are very focused on something, or are in battle, something called an Emotional Eye usually occurs. It is caused by the brain feeling like it needs to take even more in than usual. When a dragon blinks, the whites and the colored parts of the eyes blue or red, the same shade as the dragon's (in)sanity markings. It usually fades within a few seconds, and can be hard to spot. (Of course, if a dragon naturally had blue or red eyes, it would be almost impossible to determine.) Many (in)sane dragons try to control their emotions to avoid provoking the Eye, just in case a neutral dragon were to witness it. (In)sane dragons are either born with their sanity level or are given the (in)sanity from a sacrifice. Most (in)sane dragons were born with their sanity level. It is a recessive gene, so a neutral dragon with sane parents could have a sane dragonet, and an insane dragon could have neutral dragonets. If a dragon with the gene had sane parents, they would be sane as well. If an insane dragon and a sane dragon had dragonets, the gene would be stamped out completely, and their dragonets would all be neutral. If a neutral dragon, for one reason or another, is needed to be turned (in)sane, there is a somewhat complicated process to go through. A dragon of the needed level of sanity is required to sacrifice themselves, and having the neutral dragon merge into their soul. This is harder than it seems, as if the soul doesn't go successfully, it is lost forever and the death would have been for nothing. It is possible to make a sane dragon insane and vice versa, but it is only possible to achiveve if a dragon that has successfully completed a game of Cruciatu sacrifices themselves. The transferring dragon must also be willing, something almost impossible. It is impossible for an (in)sane dragon to become neutral. The hierarchy of (in)sane dragons is quite different. There are five ranks for each type. The lowest four have the same name across sanity levels, but the leader of each type has a different name. Dragonets are studied until they become adults, when their rank is determined because of their skills. If a dragon is converted in adulthood, they are given a "trial" rank, and can change if needed. If they are deemed Albatross or Lighthouse, they will take on a different type until the current leader has died or stepped down. * Albatrosses are the insane leaders. Insane dragons named their current leader after Albatross during the time of Darkstalker, not expecting the name to stick. They are usually seen as brutal and cruel, although that is not always the case. There is only one Albatross at one time. * 'Lighthouses '''are sane leaders. They got their name from being the "savior" and "the light in the darkness". They are usually the first type to go out of their way to help another dragon, even helping neutrals once and a while. There is only one Lighthouse at a time. * '''Mountaineers '''are the planners and organizers of both types. They are the deciders of the battles between the two types. They are second in command, and one Mountaineer is chosen to fill in for the Albatross or Lighthouse when they are away. * '''Crescent Moons '''are the ones to come to for information. They're scholars in everything, and they're the ones to come to if there's a problem that no one else knows how to solve. They're usually giving information to help the Mountaineer's plans. * '''Manta Rays '''are the main attackers, being the soldiers in the physical attacks. They are known for physical strength. Out of all the ranks, they are the most common, and over a third of (in)sane dragons are Mantas. * '''Seahorses '''are the main spies. They live in neutral communities and tell their type of what's happening in the neutral world and trying to figure out if it's connected to any battles between the types. However, living with the neutrals so long can cause Seahorses to prefer that society over (in)sane ones, even to the point of fearing going back. daily society goes here The game of Cruciatu is the central battle, yet it is kept hidden from most of (in)sane society. Every five years, the current Albatross and Lighthouse try to torture each other as much as they can without killing the other. This usually lasts around three years. The Albatross and the Lighthouse alternate who can (and is required to) have allies, which must be one of each of the other four ranks, no more and no less. The allies are selected and informed of the game, but they are not allowed to back out. They must keep it a secret during and after, and allies cannot be chosen multiple times. All involved must keep up with their normal jobs and chores as well, making it truly a lot to handle. At the beginning of the tournament, a dragon from each side is sacrificed. The destroyed souls eventually cause everyone involved to gain some sort of minor power, which manifests at any time during the game. They are still only to be used in life or death situations, due to the secrecy of the situation. The powers are different for every dragon, and they will not be normal powers such as mindreading or firescales. '''These powers are minor and are not meant to be OP. They are rare and awarded to few dragons, and they still can only be used in very specific situations. If a dragon has participated before, they will get a new power that completely replaces their other one. ' There is a common timeline, but it will have modifications for every game. It may go a completely different path. new You did what you never should have done. Everyone warned against it, but you never listened. You thought it was a story, a fairy tale, but you were wrong. You went out into the uncharted lands alone. You wouldn't believe the warnings, but you suddenly get a sinking feeling that someone wants you to know something. For harm or for help, you're not sure. You entertain the notion, hoping that the message would come to you. "This way is harsh. Make sure you are prepared," you almost hear a voice say. "Specifically, there may be death, blood and gore, light swearing (damn, hell, etc.), trauma, and, most importantly, the terror of the unknown. ''" Well, that's comforting. "''You will be careful not to be sarcastic with me, Neutral." It said "neutral" as if it was a swear or a taboo subject. "Frankly, I am doubtful that you would be of use. But it was voted on, and I am the Gatekeeper, so I am afraid that I must. One must always be careful about an Insane dragon's rage, and even the Sane's are not always forgiving." You wonder what you've gotten yourself into. Was this an asylum of some sort? You're not sure, judging from the way the voice said "insane". "Insanity is not caused by mental illness any more than a rude comment is caused by disease. It is simply a state of mind, along with Sanity; very similar to guilt, fear, and happiness. Do not say such things after you go in. Remove them from your head. It offends both sides, and the last thing you want to do is become an outcast once aligned. The Insane are often called Red and the Sane are often called Blue to avoid unintended harm." It paused. "Are you ready to continue?" Are you? You're sure that if you turn and run, you would have a chance of making it out alive. But, you are curious about what you've found... Go on if you dare. It's completely up to you.